Property of Hermione J Granger
by Lellolioness
Summary: Upon finding Hermione's Dream Journal, to prove a point, Draco decides to make all her dreams come true.


_"… and I don't even remember exactly how it started, some fight or something in our common room and then we were kissing, just like that. I don't even really remember the feeling of kissing him, just his hands. They seemed to have been everywhere, all at once. Tangled in my hair, running up my back, squeezing my hip, and even going up my shirt, and, I have to admit, it felt amazing. I think I might have moaned his name when he was kissing my neck, I mean my dream just made it feel so GOOD. As soon as I remembered who it was, DRACO MALFOY, he suddenly looked up at me with these wide crazy eyes. His mouth opened waaaay wider than it should have and he started making my alarm sound. I woke up and slammed the snooze button on my alarm and was going to go back to sleep but then I remembered I had to write in here, my dream journal. This has been the third one this month, or at least the third one I can remember! I don't even understand why I've been dreaming about him. I'm mean he's such a git." _

Hermione sighed, that had been three mornings ago, and since then, she'd had two more dreams involving the annoying twat. Ever since they had come back to school...

After the great battle, what was left of the seventh years had returned for an optional "eighth year." Hermione, being the bookworm she was, came back to finish her schooling and take her N.E.W.T.S. Unfortunately, what she had expected to be a great year Hogwarts as Head Girl, turned out to be less than promising when she found out that her fellow Head would be none other than Draco Malfoy.

Other than sharing the Head's dormitories and having almost every class with him, Hermione tried to stay away from the ferret as much as possible. While the war was mostly behind them, childhood animosity had not died along with the Dark Lord, and the tension between Hermione and Malfoy was still as tight as ever. They bickered constantly, as Hermione had never been able to ignore an argument, and Draco was just as stubborn as she.

Currently Hermione was writing in her Dream Journal, a habit she had picked up in her first year, and hadn't had the heart to drop since. Recently, her dreams had revolved around a particular intolerable Slytherin.

She put down her journal, and got up to get ready for the day. It was a beautiful Fall morning, a Sunday, and the perfect day to finish a book in her favorite corner of the library. Hermione made her way down the Great Hall towards Harry, and Ginny.

Since it was a Sunday, Ron usually slept in and stayed in bed a while, often to write letters to his family. The Weasleys had suffered after the war. Not in the ways you would think, they were very set financially, even successful. Once the war ended, for a while Fred and George's shop seemed to be one of the only constant joyful places around. But it was the empty seat at the table, and the spoon missing on Mrs. Weasley's clock, that brought the family down.

When Hermione had last visited the Weasleys, the absence of Fred had changed the whole family, especially George and Ron. It was so hard to accept the fact that they had lost so many due to the war, but Hermione and everyone else who had survived would never forget the sacrifices they had made for the wizarding world.

She smiled as she saw Harry's arm wrapped tightly around Ginny's waist. They had gotten into a disagreement the other day, about something silly no doubt, and while Ginny was known for her grudges, not even she could keep herself away from Harry for longer than a day.

As she approached, Hermione noticed her friends exchange a secret sort of smile, but thought nothing of it as they often shared secret looks that only lovebirds would. She set her stuff down and took a seat on the bench by herself. Not many people were up so early in the Great Hall on Sundays, most of the students were missing breakfast. She noticed mostly the younger years were in the Great Hall, even only half the teachers were there.

As her eyes skimmed the tables she made eye contact with none other than Draco Malfoy. Her eyes widened as she remembered her dream, but it was pushed to the back of her mind as she approached her friends.

Ginny looked up at her from her goblet and smiled sweetly. "What are you doing today Mione?"

Hermione smiled back and filled her plate with some fruit and pastries. "Nothing much, I'm free all day so I was planning on going down to the library to read, and maybe I'll take a walk by the lake."

She took a bite out of her pastry and continued to watch the two as they debated whether to spend the day at Hogsmeade, or in the common room finishing up on homework.

They continued to talk for a few more minutes, until Harry took Ginny's hand and led her out to go down to Hogsmeade for the day. Hermione shook her head as she watched the couple leave, knowing that sooner or later tonight Harry would be calling on her to help him with his homework.

Since the war, their lives had all become much simpler. It had forced them to grow up and become adults too quickly, and after the war it was quiet obvious that Hermione and her friends were still too young to be out on their own. Her, Harry, Ron, and many other eighth year students had come back not only to finish their schooling, but to recollect their lives and live just one more year in their youth. Hermione thought about how much had changed, and how peaceful her life had become since the war ended as she finished her breakfast and picked up her stuff, planning to head for the library, though before she could escape to her world of books, she heard someone shout her name.

"Granger! Granger wait!"She turned around just as Malfoy caught up to her.

Hermione immediately remembered her recent dreams and rolled her eyes. Something about Malfoy getting down on one knee with a rose between his teeth seemed ridiculous to her.

The first time she had seen Malfoy in the Head dorms she was surprised. His father was in Azkaban for life and she had heard rumours that his mother Narcissa had moved to Italy over the summer. She hadn't expected him to ever come back to Hogwarts, after he was put on trial for letting Death Eaters into the castle. But then again she had known he was coming back, it was heavily "suggested" for children, and in many occasions young Death Eaters themselves, of strong Voldemort supporters to come back to Hogwarts so as not to be influenced by some of their straggling relatives to continue to support the Dark Lord even after his demise.

"The Prefects meeting is being moved to today, around 3:00, so don't be late." She almost didn't catch what he had said, and by the time she had understood him, he was halfway down the hall.

She jogged to catch up to him and called out his name just as he turned the corner. "Malfoy wait!"

She turned the corner just as Malfoy was turning around. She collided with him and caused Malfoy to stumble back in surprise, while her and her books tumbled to the floor.

"Watch where you're going Granger!" Malfoy hissed, while wiping his shirt and pants off.

He glared at her, but continued to bend down and help collect her books. Surprise flitted across Hermione's face for a moment, as she remembered Headmistress McGonagal saying something about cooperating with one another for their own benefit. Maybe Malfoy was finally learning to be civil.

She composed herself and got up on her knees to assist him in picking up the books.

Hermione froze as she watched his pale hand reach to pick up one particular book. _Property of Hermione J. Granger_ was scrawled across the top of the soft, brown leather journal in her neat handwriting. Her cheeks flushed as she panicked and reached for her journal quickly, before Malfoy could get it.

As much as she didn't care about Malfoy's rather unwanted opinion, she still didn't care for anyone, especially the man who she was going to be living with for the rest of the year, to know about her journal. Her Dream Journal was one of her prized possessions, but she didn't think she could handle someone thinking she was an immature teen writing in a diary, or worse, if someone actually read the material in the journal, she would obliviate them over the embarrassment.

Malfoy gave her a strange look, but handed over her books and stood back up without a word.

"What do you want Granger?" He sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes, Malfoy must have reverted back to prick mode. "Why was the meeting changed to today Malfoy? I had already arranged the Prefects meeting date myself and made sure everyone was free."

This time Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Of course you did." He said sarcastically, "Something came up during the time you intended the meeting to be so I switched the date to today. I sent out a notice to all the prefects though, so they should be informed."

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. What could have come up when no one said they were busy?

She had been looking forward to a lazy Sunday, and as much as she loved being Head Girl, the job did not allow for a lot of free time.

"What if not all the prefects can make it? Why did you even change it? I thought we had agreed on Tuesday."

Malfoy pursed his lips, getting more annoyed every second.

"Look Granger, if the some of the prefects can't make it they and they won't be able to choose their rounds schedule, so be it. Some people have more important things to do with their lives than school."

"Exactly Malfoy! No one is going to give up their Sunday to go to a prefect's meeting. That was why the time I scheduled was so important! It worked for everyone!"

"Whatever, Slytherins have a makeup practice on Tuesday. The meeting has to be today." With a clipped tone he turned and swiftly started to walk away from her.

Hermione was not only astounded, but angry as well. He was willing to throw away her hard work, and everyone's time, so he could go practice _Quidditch._

"Are you kidding me Malfoy," She yelled after him,"You'd be so selfish as to change the schedule with complete disregard for my hard work so you can go practice quidditch? You're such a git."

He turned to face her from across the hall with a bored expression. "Not only do I _not_ care, but I also think you're being very hypocritical, wanting to keep a whole Sunday to yourself even if you are free, when I not only have informed everyone already, but I'm also captain of a whole team that iyoui would be letting down. Just because you don't want to sacrifice a Sunday; are _you_ kidding _me_."

Hermione's cheeks burned from anger and embarrassment as she watched him turn down another corridor. She stomped off towards the library, and stayed there till she had cooled off, dreading the prefect's meeting, but also dreading having to spend the rest of her year living with Malfoy, her dreams forgotten.


End file.
